Save Him
by PrinRue
Summary: "Because all I can focus on is Toothless, my best friend, and his unconscious form plummeting toward the ocean. And even with everything I've been through in my twenty one years of life, never before have I felt so helpless." Takes place during the climax of The Hidden World; Hiccup's POV; thoughts and feelings


**Hello, friends! I'm back with another in-universe oneshot! This time, we return to The Hidden World, and focus on a scene that's only 20 seconds long but so filled with emotion, how could I not write on it? **

**This also is my first time writing Hiccup first person, like I've done for Toothless. Let me know how I did with him! **

**This takes place during "As Long as He's Safe" in the movie, when Hiccup sacrifices himself to save Toothless. Thoughts and feels ensue!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I've always thought that when I'm with Toothless, there's nothing we can't do. That there's no challenge we can't overcome, no villain we can't beat, no struggle we can't face. We've always known each other in a way I've never known anyone else, so close it almost feels like we can read each other's minds.

But now, I see that even the two of us, Hiccup and Toothless, aren't immune to miscommunication.

I thought he was right behind me. I thought he understood what I was going to do before I even did it. But when I pull up, dodging that venomous arrow, he doesn't.

I hear him cry out. But there's nothing I can do. Even if I could somehow break from my glide and get to him, this isn't like old times. It's not a simple case of separation, where I just need to reset a tailfin and everything is alright. No, this is a fall that, if I don't do something, Toothless doesn't stand a chance.

My boot slams into Grimmel, knocking him off of the Light Fury's back. Somehow in my panic, I manage to get a hold of her neck, being nearly pulled off as the weight of the assailant grabs onto my foot. I rebuild my grip, my subconscious barely even registering the feeling of hands trying to climb up my wingsuit. Because all I can focus on is Toothless, _my best friend,_ and his unconscious form plummeting toward the ocean. And even with everything I've been through in my twenty one years of life, never before have I felt so helpless.

"Fighting over a dragon?" Grimmel says, his voice sounding far away and echoed in my desperate state. "That's your plan?"

"No," I say, hardly even aware of my own voice. Because there's only one thing I can think of that might have a chance of getting Toothless to safety… even if it means I won't. Without a second thought, I reach up and pull the toxin-injecting muzzle off the Light Fury. "This is." The white dragon shakes her head, breaking out of the venom's effects. She glances over at me, and since I know, just like Toothless, she understands everything I say, I give one final command. "Save him." Then, I let my hand slip from her neck.

For a moment, her eyes widen and she follows my and Grimmel's descent, then she gives me a roar of affirmation and sets her flight toward Toothless.

Hands claw at my wings, but I can't take my eyes off the falling Night Fury and the quickly approaching Light Fury. I won't let myself look away. Not until he's safe.

The two forms are getting close, but their last hope of a safe landing is even closer. For a terrifying moment, I think it was all for naught, that they won't make it. But at the last second, the white dragon barrels into Toothless, sending them both tumbling onto the cliffside.

And that's all I needed to see. Because knowing that even if my own fate is sealed, but my best friend is going to make it, I can be at peace. I blink, a wave of relief unlike anything I've felt before flooding me.

She got him.

Toothless is safe.

I look down, in time to see my foe succeed in tearing the wings from my outfit. I try to block his advancing hands, but it's much too late. There's nothing left of my wingsuit. I twist myself around, knocking the man away from me. Just before he's pushed below me, he manages to hook his fingers into the foot of my prosthetic. I don't know what he thinks that will do; there's nothing that can stop us from our fall now. But it's alright, I guess. If I'm going down, I might as well take him with me. Then at least the world will be rid of the man who nearly single handedly wiped out the Night Fury species.

I let my gaze rest upon the cliff once more, now far above me. And for a moment, it's as if my entire life is passing by.

Six years ago, Toothless risked everything to save me. He knew going into the flames to catch me that he might not make it out alive. But still, he did, because he loves me.

Now, it's my turn to return the favor.

Besides… as long as he's safe… then nothing else matters.

* * *

**And then, of course, the Light Fury comes into to save Hiccup... but that's not nearly as dramatic of an ending XD**

**How was the reference to the score that plays during this part? Too obvious, haha? **

**Hope you all enjoyed this story! **


End file.
